


Day of the Twins

by SneakerSean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakerSean/pseuds/SneakerSean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short drabble about the Weasley twins. Set in the same universe as my Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter story. This takes place on the same day that Hagrid takes Harry to Diagon Alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading my little drabble, Fred and George play an important role in my other story ( Harry Potter and the Tales of Love.) Please check it out as well.

"Fred! George! It's well past time to get up." The strong voice of the Weasley matriarch's, Molly Weasley, shouted as she banged on the door of the twins bedroom. "Breakfast is already on the table, if you don't hurry up Ronald will have it all gone." 

Both red heads lifted up from their bed. 'One more month.' They both thought at the same time as they got out of bed and started getting dressed. 'One more month then back to Hogwarts.' They thought again together again. Not to give you the impression that they didn't love their mother, or anyone else in their very large family, quite the opposite in fact the Weasley clan was pretty tight. However the twins did prefer the quiet their new third year dorms were going to give them plus less prying eyes in their dorm room. Fred walked over to his twin and lightly pressed his lips to the boy was is his exact duplicate. 

"Your turn to separate the bed back into two twin beds again." George said. Fred picked up a wand from the bedside, he wasn't sure if it was his wand or George's (the truth was neither really remembered which wand was which, they both worked just fine for both twins) and waved the wand and the queen sized bed separated into the two twin beds they were supposed to be sleeping in. "Back into the 'normal' world." Fred mutters bitterly. 

George grabs his twin and pulls him into a tight hug. "Soon everything will be better, you will see." He murmurs into Fred's ear pulling back just a bit to plant a line of soft kisses from Fred's ear to his lips. He saw the small smile creep onto the face of his brother/lover. "We better get downstairs before Mum comes back and breaks the door down." He added. 

"You remember what today is right?" Fred asked as they got down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. 

"Yeah I do," George said. "Happy Harry Potter Day everyone!" He exclaimed as the twins burst into the kitchen, the smells of breakfast made their mouths water. 

"Boys, why must you make up holidays, that poor boy, he should have one though." Molly Weasley said. "Hurry up and eat we need to be getting to Diagon Alley soon, today is the best day for getting all the Hogwarts supplies." She added. 

"Okay Mum." Fred said. 

"We'll hurry." George added. Both boys quickly filled their plates as the rest of the Weasley family came down to eat also. 

Pretty soon everyone who needed to was flooing to the 'Leakey Cauldron' to get to Diagon Alley. Once everyone had a bit of money from the family vault they split up with plans to meet for lunch. 

The twins headed for Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to restock their potion ingredients and pick up a few things for their intentions. They also checked out the Junk shop for more ideas. Then it was off to Scribbulus Writing Instruments for some ink, parchment, and two new quils. They spent quite a bit of time and Galleon at Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, after that they met up with the family for lunch at the 'Cauldron' before heading to the last stop for the day Flourish and Blotts where they would get everyone's Hogwarts books for the coming year. 

While they wondered around looking at the myriad of books in the shop they came upon a small black-haired boy struggling to get a book off the top shelf. George's heart went out to the boy, though he wasn't sure why. 

"Here let me." He said as he stepped up and grabbed the heavy tome. The black-haired boy skidded out of the way almost backing into a display of books on gardening. 

"Whoa there fella, skittish little kitten aren't you." Fred said with a small laugh. 

"I am not a kitten, I'm a boy." Raven- haired boy said defensively. 

"Of course you are kitten." Fred said. 

"Here is your book." George said handing the book to the boy. The book was huge and hard for the boy to hold on to. 

"Thank you. Drac..." The boy looked around and realized that he was alone with just the twins. He seemed to be getting upset. 

"Whoa kitten calm down, no one is going to hurt you." George said kneeling down so he was more on the boy's level. 

"We can help you find whoever you are looking for." Fred added. 

"Really?" The boy asked. 

"Of course that - -" George said 

"Is what we do." Fred finished. "I'm Fred by the way. 

"And I am George." 

"I am Harry." The raven-haired boy said.

**Author's Note:**

> P. S. I should be uploading the next chapter of Tales of Love in the next day or two.


End file.
